The intent of this project is to provide a tool for the quantative analysis of liver and spleen section of computerized tomograms (CT) to demonstrate efficacy of a new experimental contrast material which was developed at the NIH Clinical Center as an aid in the demonstration of early metastatic disease of the liver. Software for performing this analysis is fully operational on the Image Processing System. Measurements are being made on pre- and post-injection tomograms as they become available.